1941 in film
The year 1941 in film involved some significant events. Events Citizen Kane, consistently rated as one of the greatest films of all time, was released in 1941. Top grossing films (U.S.) Box office numbers were reported at the time as a percentage compared to 'normal' business at each theater. For example,Sergeant York performed at 220% while Citizen Kane did 130% (coming in a surprisingly strong 30th for the year). This is why exact dollar grosses for the period are unreliable at best. Academy Awards *Best Picture: How Green Was My Valley - 20th Century-Fox *Best Actor: Gary Cooper - Sergeant York *Best Actress: Joan Fontaine - Suspicion *Best Supporting Actor: Donald Crisp - How Green Was My Valley *Best Supporting Actress: Mary Astor - The Great Lie *Best Director: John Ford - How Green Was My Valley Notable films released in 1941 *The Maltese Falcon *Ziegfeld Girl Serials *''The Adventures of Captain Marvel, starring Tom Tyler, directed by William Witney and John English *Dick Tracy vs Crime Inc, starring Ralph Byrd, directed by William Witney and John English *The Green Hornet, starring Gordon Jones *Holt of the Secret Service, directed by James W. Horne *The Iron Claw, directed by James W. Horne *Jungle Girl, starring Frances Gifford, directed by William Witney and John English *King of the Texas Rangers, directed by William Witney and John English *Riders of Death Valley, directed by Ray Taylor and Ford Beebe *Sea Raiders, directed by Ray Taylor and Ford Beebe *Sky Raiders, directed by Ray Taylor and Ford Beebe *The Spider Returns, starring Warren Hull, directed by James W. Horne *White Eagle, directed by James W. Horne Comedy film series *Buster Keaton'' (1917–1944) *''Laurel and Hardy'' (1921-1945) *''Our Gang'' (1922–1944) *''The Marx Brothers'' (1929–1946) *''The Three Stooges'' (1933–1962) Animated short film series *''Mickey Mouse'' (1928–1942, 1947–1953) *''Looney Tunes'' (1930–1969) **''Bugs Bunny'' (1941-1964) **''Daffy Duck'' (1938–1968) **''Porky Pig'' (1936–1946, 1948–1951) **''Sniffles'' (1939–1946) **''Inki'' (1939–1950) *''Terrytoons'' (1930–1964) *''Merrie Melodies'' (1931–1969) *''Scrappy'' (1931-1941) *''Popeye'' (1933–1957) *''Color Rhapsodies'' (1934–1949) *''Donald Duck'' (1937–1956) *''Walter Lantz Cartunes (also known as New Universal Cartoons or Cartune Comedies)'' (1938–1942) *''Goofy'' (1939–1955) *''Andy Panda'' (1939–1949) *''Tom and Jerry'' (1940–1958, 1961–1967) **''The Midnight Snack'' **''The Night Before Christmas'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1941-1949,1951–1972) *''Swing Symphonies'' (1941-1945) *''The Fox and the Crow'' (1941-1950) *''Superman'' (1941-1943) Births *January 14 - Faye Dunaway, actress *January 26 - Scott Glenn, actor *January 31 - Jessica Walter, actress *February 8 - Nick Nolte, actor, comedian and producer *February 10 - Michael Apted, English director, producer and screenwriter *March 4 - Adrian Lyne, English director and producer *March 14 - Wolfgang Petersen, German director, producer and screenwriter *April 7 - Danny Wells,actor and comedian (died 2013) *April 14 - Julie Christie, English actress and sex symbol *April 20 - Ryan O'Neal, actor *April 28 - Ann-Margret, Swedish-born actress, dancer and singer *May 13 - Senta Berger, Austrian actress and producer *June 2 - Stacy Keach, American actor *June 5 - Spalding Gray, actor and screenwriter (died 2004) *June 20 - Stephen Frears, English film director *June 21 - Joe Flaherty, Canadian-American actor and comedian *June 22 - Michael Lerner, actor *June 25 - Denys Arcand, Canadian director and screenwriter *June 27 - Krzysztof Kieślowski, Polish director (died 1996) *July 29 - David Warner, English actor *September 26 - Martine Beswick, English actress and model *October 10 - Peter Coyote, actor *October 19 - Simon Ward, English actor *October 23 - Mel Winkler, American actor *October 31 - Sally Kirkland, actress *November 1 - Robert Foxworth, actor *November 18 - David Hemmings, English actor, director and producer (died 2003) *November 23 - Franco Nero, Italian actor *December 9 - Beau Bridges, actor Deaths *January 4 – Henri Bergson, 81, French writer *January 10 – Joe Penner, 36, American comedian, actor, The Boys from Syracuse, Millionaire Playboy, The Day the Bookies Wept, Mr. Doodle Kicks Off *May 8 – Tore Svennberg, 83, Swedish actor, The Phantom Carriage, A Woman's Face *May 12 – Ruth Stonehouse, 48, American actress, film director, The Satin Woman *May 22 – Ida Waterman, 89, American actress, Stella Maris, The Enchanted Cottage, Amarilly of Clothes-Line Alley, Esmerelda *November 2 – Bengt Djurberg, 43, Swedish actor, Troll-Elgen Film Debuts *Cyd Charisse - The Gay Parisian *Ava Gardner - Fancy Answers *Charlton Heston - Peer Gynt *Deborah Kerr - Major Barbara *Bruce Lee - Golden Gate Girl *Norman Lloyd - The Forgotten Man *Frank Sinatra - Las Vegas Nights Category:1941 in film